


Five Voice Messages Jensen Left For Jared During Hiatus

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: ...And Jared's gonna kill Jensen when he sees him in an hour or so, cause damn, he was in public when he picked them up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"So, I'm thinking you left your phone in LA or something. No biggie. Just thought you might like to know what I'm up to. You know that pink and white striped shirt of yours? Yeah, I stole it. I like to wear it around the house, just the shirt and nothing else. Nice fabric. Feels good against my dick when I jerk off while wearing it. See you in a week."

"Dude. I was surfing your fansites last night and some chick had made and uploaded an mp3 of you speaking Latin. I put it on my ipod on repeat and jerked off about five times. Let me know if you want this shirt drycleaned, by the way."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to have phone sex with a voicemail? I was gonna touch myself and tell you what I was doing, but I think I'll just breathe heavily into your phone and let you do the thinking." (gasping, cursing, grunting, sounds of skin against cock) " _Fuck_. Goddammit Jared, find your cellphone already. My dick misses your voice."

"When I see you, I'm gonna open that fucking Texas belt buckle with my _teeth_ , man. Then I'm gonna suck your cock through your boxers till you come in them. Then I'll lick you clean and rim the hell outta you before fucking you so hard you'll be walking like a goddamn cowboy for _days_."

"I fucked myself with a dildo last night. It was awesome. I haven't touched myself since then, so you better come pre-lubed tonight cause there's no way in hell I'm spending more than two seconds preparing you before I shove my dick up your ass. See you in an hour."


	2. Five Ways Jared Got Revenge On Jensen

They finally meet up at the cast and crew dinner that night, and Jared's feeling calm and relaxed thanks to the leisurely wank he took in the shower earlier. Doesn't stop him from sliding his hand up Jensen's leg under the table and unzipping his fly to slowly jerk him off until Jensen's biting his lip and trying not to writhe. Then Jared's cell rings, his sister on the line, and when he gets up from the table to answer it, Jensen whines softly. Jared grins and makes sure he spends at least half an hour talking to Megan before going back to the table.

 

Later that night, Jared shows up at Jensen's apartment, finds him asleep in Jared's pink and white shirt and ties him to his own bed. Jensen growls and mutters obscenities, but is too drunk to stop Jared (who's taller, stronger, better looking, etc etc) from overpowering him. Jared then proceeds to slowly lick Jensen's cock and balls for nearly an hour, and Jensen's almost crying by the end of it. Jared's about to take pity on Jensen and let him come when he remembers the voice messages he picked up just before a meeting with the executives of the show, and instead just keeps on licking. Eventually it's too much, and when Jared slides a long finger into Jensen's ass and rubs his prostate, Jensen comes all over his stomach with a sigh of relief and a filthy curse.

 

In the morning, Jared takes advantage of Jensen's hangover making him weak and malleable to roll him onto his stomach so Jared can straddle his hips. He jerks off, loudly, moaning and gasping and grunting, as Jensen writhes underneath him, trying to turn over. Jared slaps Jensen's ass, rubs the head of his cock against his warm skin and comes all over his back, then smears his hand in it so he can fuck Jensen with his fingers. Jensen's too tired and hungover to come, but it's just enough to make him frustrated. Jared's feeling a whole lot better about those voicemails now, but he's not quite done yet. He licks the come off of Jensen's back and goes to take a shower.

 

Jared's in the shower for a good fifteen minutes before Jensen drags himself into the bathroom to take a piss. He gives his teeth a haphazard scrub before forcing his way into the shower booth which really is a bit small for two six-foot-plus guys, but Jared doesn't care. He doesn't give Jensen a chance to fight back, just presses his face against the tiles (Jensen groans softly and makes happy noises when the cold ceramic slides against his overheated forehead) and slides his fingers back into Jensen's ass. He then fucks him slowly, so damned slowly, and every time Jared's cock slides all the way out, Jensen grunts and bucks his hips, trying to get him back inside. Jared teases him mercilessly, rubbing the head of his dick around the rim of Jensen's ass every time he pulls out, whispering filth into his ear and running his hands up and down Jensen's body, tweaking his nipples and playing with his balls.

 

Jensen's wrung out by lunchtime, asleep on the couch with his head on Jared's lap. Jared stares down at him, chuckling inwardly at how he's fast asleep with his mouth open, snoring loudly, and unzips himself to get his dick out. He's not too worried about waking Jensen - who's loaded up with painkillers and exhaustion - when he wraps his hand around his cock and starts jerking off. He watches Jensen's face, all open and calm and _so fucking sexy_ , those goddamned freckles and eyelashes that go for _miles_ and fuck, _fuck_ , those cock-sucking lips which would look just perfect wrapped around Jared's dick right now, but for Jensen, that would be a reward and right now it's all about revenge. Jensen moans softly in his sleep, and Jared bites his lip and comes all through Jensen's perfectly tousled hair.

 

During their second shower of the day, Jared gets Jensen off twice before dragging him off to the bedroom and letting him fuck him through the bed.


End file.
